The Power Rangers Samurai  The Life
by Memily all the way xx
Summary: What happends behind the Nilock attack... Love maybe? x
1. Jayden beats them all!

**Chapter 1: Jayden beats them all!**

"Owww!" Kevin grumbled as he hit the ground.

"Better luck next time Kev!" Jayden laughed. "Another win for me!"

The last couple of weeks, each of the Power Rangers have been trying to beat Jayden in a one on one battle. Emily was the first to attempt, and only lasted 30 minutes before she was out. Mike on the other hand, lasted 46 minutes. The best was definitely Kevin who almost won, but Jayden got him just after a hour and Mia lasted 53 minutes.

Kevin got up of the cold ground and turned around only to hear everybody laughing. Kevin had o idea what was so funny so just ignored them. He wiped the sweat off his head and wiped his ass and saw that there was a big hole showing his teddy bear underwear. He turned bright red with embarrassment and ran inside and turned back to see Mike and Emily doubled over laughing.

Later on that evening, Kevin came out of his room for dinner. Mike saw him coming and put a name tag on Kevin's seat with 'a little bit airy down here' written on it.

When Kevin had read the tag he glared up at Mike who was smirking.

"Not funny Mike."

"Really?" I thought it was HILARIOUS!" Mike replied and soon after received a slap from Mia.

"Don't be so mean!" Mia walked over to the table and took a seat. Soon everyone joined her at the table except Jayden for some food. Emily started giggling after she heard about Mikes prank on Kevin.

"Glad you guys like my skills!" said Kevin.

"Oh stop it! These things happened!" Mia patted Kevin on the back. "We have different things to talk about. Mentor, can ALL of us team up on Jayden ant fought him? We might win? It would improve his fighting skills? PLEASE?" There was an awkward silence. Mentor glared at Mia and replied after time.

"Fine, but you guys have to do the dishes."

"Deal!" Mia smiled as she got everyone up off their seats to help.

Mike held Kevin out a hand. "Come on, Kev. I don't think its possible to rip your pants doing this!" Everyone began to laugh and got on with the dishes.


	2. Love is in the air

**Chapter 2 : Love is in the air 3**

In Mia and Emily's room:

"Good morning!" Emily giggled as she shock Mia to wake her up.

"Nice to see you too" Mia grumbled and sat upright.

"So did you sleep well? Dream about Kevin?" Emily laughed.

"Em, How did you know I like him!"

"You kept saying his name in your sleep! Ha-ha!"

Mia turned red and felt so embarrassed. She never knew she talked in her sleep! " Please don't tell anyone! If you do I will tell everyone about you and MIKE!"

Soon after Mia said that she found a pillow getting thrown across the room at her.

"How did you…?"

"I just guessed! I see the way you act with him. So promise to keep this to yourself?"

"Done. If you ever want to talk, boys, I here for ya." Emily smiled as she opened the curtains.

"The light!" Mia shouted.

" Get up sleepy!" Emily walked out of the room and left Mia to wake up.

In Mike and Kevin's room:

"Mike? You awake?" Kevin whispered.

"Yes." Mike removed the sheets covering his head.

"Can we… talk? It's about girls…" Kevin asked.

"Whatever."

"You know the way I like Mia? Should I ask her out on like, a date?"

"MIA! Really?"

"Mike…"

"Sure, go for it."

Kevin sighed. "You're not very helpful you know"

"That's cause I am tired!"

Kevin looked at Mike and smiled. "How is Emily by the way?"

Mikes eyes glued to Kevin when he laughed. "We are just good friends."

" But you want to be more than friends?" Kevin teased.

"No…" Mike automatically got up, went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I AM NEW TO ALL THIS STUFF! My Favourite chapters are the next two so keep reading please!**


	3. The Show Down

**Chapter 3 : The Show Down**

Jayden stood in the middle of the four other rangers and suddenly Mentor Ji shouted "GO!"

Mike made the first move striking at Jayden's head but Jayden sword touched Mike. "You're out Mike!"

"Darn it!" Mike stomped over beside Mentor. While Mia was distracted by Mike, Jayden hit her arm.

"Out Mia"

"But… Fine" Mia stepped away from Jayden. Next thing you know, Kevin attacks Jayden and they begin to duel. Emily stood there watching them and when she got the chance, she hit Jayden's leg making him fall to the ground.

"I did it!" Emily smiled and gave Mike a hug. " Oh…umm…" Emily pulled away from Mike.

"Are you ok Jayden?"

"Yeahh." Jayden looked sad and defeated.

All of a sudden Mia ran into the forest.

"What the…?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, but I'll get her." Kevin insisted.

"Go, now." Mentor replied. Kevin ran off into the forest.

"So… do you want to go play wii?" Mike asked Jayden and Emily.

"I have to go train." Jayden told them and walked off.

"He never stops training, oh well, how about you Em?"

"I don't see why not!" Emily smiled and grasped the remote.

They started to play Just Dance 2. You could hear them laughing from Jayden's room. Emily was really enjoying playing the wii! When she beat Mike it really made her happy! They played again and Emily fell over Mike's feet tripping him up. They landed with Emily lying on top of Mike. They couldn't stop laughing. Emily's face was just above Mike's and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. They stopped laughing. Emily was staring and almost got lost in his sparkling eyes. She was about to kiss him but pulled herself away from him and got up.

"That was fun!" Emily smirked and helped Mike up.

"I sooo won that game!" Mike chuckled.

Kevin ran through the forest avoiding all the trees and found Mia. She was sitting down grapping her turtle zord. Kevin tapped her on the shoulder and sat down.

"Why did you run off?"

"My zord was chasing a squirrel."

Kevin laughed and put his arm around her. "Mia, there is something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" Mia starred up at him with her big eyes.

"Would you like to… umm… like to go… out and do something together sometime?

Mia smiled "I'd love to!" Mia pulled Kevin in for a hug and they walked back to the dojo, holding hands


	4. Serena

**Chapter 4 – Serena**

Mike was 'training' with Emily the next morning. She was chasing him around outside after he took her diary. After a while, he gave it back and luckily for Emily he didn't open it.

When Emily and Mike were laughing Mentor came out with a very depressing look on his face. Kevin and Mia stopped training and asked him what was wrong. Mentor Ji completely ignored them and walked over to Emily and Mike who stopped laughing.

"Emily, can we have a word please?" Mentor asked gloomily.

"Sure." Emily replied.

"Follow me." Mentor and Emily walked inside and passed Jayden as he walked out.

"What's up with them?" Mike asked.

"Emily has… news." Jayden looked at the ground. Mia exchanged looks with Kevin.

"What is it Jayden?"

"I can't say."

"Jay!"

"Something happened back at home."

"JAT SPIT IT OUT!" Mike shouted.

"Serena died." Jayden Whispered.

"What? I can't hear you. Say it louder please." Mia tapped Jayden on the back.

"Serena passed away" Jayden increased his tone this time. "Emily's only family member left DIED."

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT! SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY!**


	5. Emily's pain

**Chapter 5- Emily's Pain**

Emily ran out of the dojo. Crying. She sprinted past the team, into the forest and soon enough she was out of site.

"Emily!" Mentor shouted after her. He stopped when he heard the gap sensor go off and looked at everyone else.

"What should we do?" Mia asked.

"I am telling you what we will do. Mike, go after Emily, she trusts you more than anyone else. We will help you look for her after this Nilock is gone." Jayden instructed Mike.

"Ok." Mike took off into the forest.

"Lets go!" shouted Kevin and they took off towards town.

In town centre, a Nilock was ripping peoples most prized possessions and throwing them into a fire.

"Stop right there, Nilock." Jayden appeared.

"Hello red ranger. Come fight me if you want to, but you will never win."

All of a sudden Mia and Kevin jumped out of behind the Nilock injuring it. Jayden used the fire blaster to finish the Nilock off.

"The win is ours! Time to help Mike!"

Mike was running through the forest. He was the forest ranger so it helped him know where Emily was but soon enough she left the forest. Mike knew the last place Emily was at was the forest near the beach. This worried Mike even more. Finally he reached the edge of the forest. He will not stop running. He needed Emily.

"EMILY! EMILY!" Mike shouted her name and kept looking. He thought he saw her run up the hill so he followed her.

"Em, are you ok?" Mike asked when he found her. She was at the edge of the cliff. Looking down. She didn't speak to him. He could tell she was in pain.

"Em, why don't you come over here so we can talk."

"NO!" She began to cry again.

"Come on, lets talk. I know you are very upset and it hurts but…"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Emily interrupted Mike. "You didn't just loose your sister, did you? I did and you have no idea how bad it hurts, Mike."

She moved herself closer to the edge of the cliff. Rocks were tumbling down into the water. "Bye Mike."

"Em don't do this! PLEASE!"

She jumped. All you could hear was her screaming as she plummeted into the water. Mike ran and jumped in after her.

**PLEASE REVIEW! XOX LOV U GUYS! **


	6. Mike to the rescue

**Chapter 6 – Mike to the rescue**

Mike made it to the surface of the water after diving down.

"EM!"

Mike swam under. He was looking for her. He would never give up. Suddenly Mike spotted some blonde hair. He grabbed Emily and pulled her to shore. She was pale white and was not breathing. Mike didn't know what to do. He wasn't going to let her die so tried doing CPR.

"Em, come on, wake up!" Tears welled up in Mikes eyes and finally, when Mike was about to stop, Emily coughed up some water.

"EMILY!" Mike took off his t-shirt and put her in his arms, rocking her back and forward and warming her up. She couldn't speak. Her lips were blue, face was pale and she was soaking wet.

"Ssshht. Ssshht. You're ok now, Em." Mike tried to comfort her. Emily laid her head next to his warm chest and fell asleep.

After about 20 minutes Emily woke up. She was getting carried in Mike's arms. When Mike heard her wake up he held her closer, stopped and sat down with her.

"What?"

"Ssshht. Don't worry. You are ok I rang Mia so they all are at the dojo."

"What happened?"

"Well, you jumped off the cliff. I went after you but when I got to you, Em, you were unconscious so I gave you CPR. You woke up and fell back asleep. Now we are on our way home."

"Why didn't you just leave me? Mike, I wanted to die. I have nothing to live for. My family are all gone. Dead. I am alone."

"Emily, I didn't leave you because I need you," Mike added.

"What?"

" Em, you have me to live for. If you died, I would die. I love you. I always have. I will never let you die. I will protect you."

Emily looked at him and pulled him in for a kiss. It was gentle and soft, but Emily was in control. When their lips parted Emily spoke, "Lets go home."

"Ok," Mike replied and lifted her up into his arms. "You're lucky you don't weight much, or else you would be walking." That made Emily smile and they went home.


	7. First Date

**Chapter 7 – First Date**

"Emily!" What in the world were you thinking?" Mia shouted at Emily who was cuddling with Mike on the sofa.

"Mia, she's fine now, and that's all that matters," Kevin nodded. " Lets leave Mike and Emily alone, OK?"

Mia nodded and they walked outside. All Mia saw was candles leading to the forest. "What the…?"

"I don't know, maybe we should follow them," Kevin pulled Mia and they followed the candles. When they reached the end of the candle trail there sat a candle light dinner for two.

"Surprize! I thought this might be a good time for our first… well first…" 

"Date! Awwwk Kevin! You shouldn't have!"

"Well, you want to sit down and eat?" Kevin pulled out a pillow and Mia sat down for food.

"Wow this fish is amazing! Where did you get it from?"

"My secret supplier."

This made Mia laugh. "What will I do so you will tell me?" Mia giggled, "I think I have a good idea." Mia pulled Kevin in and kissed him. After Kevin cuddled her. She felt safe with him. Like nothing could hurt her.

"Antonio's Fresh Fish."

"What?"

"That's where I got the fish!"

Mia kissed him again, "Thanks for telling me."


	8. A Bit Fishy

**Chapter 8 – A Bit Fishy**

The next morning Kevin woke up outside, cuddling next to Mia. They must have fallen asleep.

"Mia?" Kevin whispered. It was beginning to rain and Mia was asleep so Kevin carried her in his arms in to the dojo. Not much later, the Gap sensor went off.

The Power Rangers arrived at the Harbour. "No Nilocks around here," Jayden frowned.

"Well duhh captain obvious!" Emily slapped Mike after he made such a rude remark.

"Ouch!"

"What sent it off?" Kevin asked

"I don't know! Let's go and ask Mentor." Everyone followed Jayden back to the dojo.

"What do you think it was?" Jayden asked Mentor Ji.

"I don't know."

While Jayden was discussing the Gap sensor with Mentor the happy ranger couples were messing around outside. Kevin was sitting with Mia and Mike was chasing Emily around.

"Give it back Em!" Mike tried to act serious but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Come get it!" Emily chuckled.

When Emily was running away all of a sudden an arrow landed into the dojo, centimetres away from Emily. She stopped still and held her breath. Mike sprinted and grasped her. He pulled the arrow out of the wall.

"Em, are you ok!" Mike ran asked.

"Yeah, it didn't touch me but it was close."  
>Mike squeezed Emily and comforted her.<p>

Mia and Kevin ran over and made sure everyone was ok and Kevin took the arrow from Mike's hand. It read the note that was on it 'see ya soon'.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Kev! That poster is for that fish place you went to?"

"Yea! It's near the Harbour!"  
>Jayden decided to let Mia, Mike, Kevin and Emily go to Antonio's fresh fish while he waited at the dojo in case of a Nilock attack.<p>

"There he is," Kevin pointed at Antonio.

"Let us talk to him, girls." Mike walked off with Kevin towards the fisherman.

"Hey Pal! Wanna try some of this mouth-watering fish?" Antonio asked not knowing who they were.

"Sure, but first answer this, wouldn't it be nicer to get a note through the post than shot at your girlfriend?"  
>"Yep!" Antonio replied and suddenly sense hit him. "You… You… Go away! You will ruin my big moment!" Antonio threw ice all over the ground making the rangers fall and he ran off faster than you could ever imagine.<p> 


	9. Adventure Land

**Chapter 9 – Adventure Land**

Mike, Kevin, Emily and Mia returned to the dojo. They looked, defeated.

"How'd it go?" asked Mentor Ji and Jayden.

"Rubbish. He ran past us and we just couldn't catch up with him. He was so fast." Kevin grumbled. It wasn't like them to … lose.

Mentor saw how gloomy they all looked. It was sad to look at. "Well, I was thinking, it's about time you guys got a day off."

Everyone's faces light up "Really? Is this a joke?" Mike smirked.

"Yes, so go to your rooms before I change my mind."

Mike picked Emily up and ran down the hall into her bedroom. Kevin and Mia laughed at the younger rangers and walked down the hall to their rooms.

Mia peered her eye in her room to see Mike kiss Emily on the head. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I was just leaving." Mike walked out of the room.

"BASH! BONG!" The girls jumped out of bed and went into the kitchen to see Mike trying to wake everyone up. It worked. Mike couldn't stop himself from laughing when everyone rushed in.

"What is it Mike?" Mia groaned.

"IT OUR DAY OFF! I know where we are going to go, ADVENTURE LAND! It's an amazing water park!" Mike stated.

"You're such a big kid Mike!" Emily laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you say Water Park?"

"Yea Kev, WATER PARK."

"LET'S GO THEN!"

"Don't you just LOVE the smell of water parks?" Kevin chuckled as he brought everyone slushies.

"It reminds me of… wet smelly dogs," Jayden shrugged.

Mike laughed, "You have problems to think that man!"

"Stop teasing each other," Mia giggled.

"But we were…"

Mike got cut off by the sound of screaming. The rangers eminently rushed over and saw a Nilock spitting on people and erasing their memories.

Mike got his attention, "Yo Nilock, Stop hurting these people. Give their memories back now."

"Defeat me and all their memories will be restored, BUT you can't beat me!" The Nilock laughed and was attacked on the back by a… no this can't be… A GOLD RANGER?


	10. The Gold Ranger

**Chapter 10 – The Gold Ranger**

The Rangers watched in amazement as this 'gold ranger' defeated the Nilock. After the 'gold ranger' took off his costume. He looked at Jayden and smiled, "Long time no see?"

"Ummm… who are you? No offense."

"You're jokin me man, you FORGET ANTONIO!"

"Antonio! How have you been keeping?"

Jayden put his hand out to shake hands with the fisherman, but Antonio had different ideas. He pulled Jayden in for a hug. The other rangers were very confused about who this guy Antonio was.

Antonio stopped hugging Jayden and stared at Emily, who had Mikes arms wrapped around her waist. He walked over to Mike, "I am guessing this is your girlfriend?" Antonio looked at Emily, "Sorry about the arrow, I'm not so good at aim."  
>Emily smiled; "its ok," Emily shook his Antonio's hand.<p>

"So, could you guys need a new ranger?"

"COULD WE EVER! You rocked!" Mike high fifed the gold ranger.

"Jay? Please?"

Jayden looked at Antonio and sighed, "We'll see."

Jayden walked away towards the exit. The other rangers were very shocked. Emily finally broke the silence.

"You can come to the dojo? If you want. Then we can wait for Jayden to make up his mind."  
>"OK, if you insist! I haven't seen that place for ages and him…"<br>"Who?" Kevin asked.

"Mentor Ji. Let's just say we didn't get along, at all."

"Been there, fought with him A LOT," Mike interrupted.

"Let's go." Mia grabbed Kevin's hand and they began to walk towards the dojo. Mike and Emily soon followed behind talking away to Antonio.


	11. In or Out

**Chapter 11 –In or Out?**

"Mentor, can we talk?"  
>"Ok Jayden, what do you want?"<p>

"Antonio's back."

Mentor stopped still. Antonio? Back? "Really? Did he bring the octozord?"

"Yes. He used it today and defeated a Nilock by himself. He used a phone that he invented as a samuraizer. It was amazing really. I was wondering if he could join the…"

Mentor interrupted Jayden; He knew what he was going to say, "No. Never."

"Why Mentor! He was amazing and he defeated a Nilock we didn't." Jayden raised his tone at Mentor, letting him know he wanted this.

"He is not in the samurai blood line."  
>"But he can fight just as good as one. He can use symbol power."<p>

"I said No."

"I said you are wrong. Mentor, please?"

Mentor sat there in silence. Jayden decided to leave him to think. When Jayden almost shut the door, Mentor spoke, "Fine. Six IS better than five but any misbehaving and he's gone."

Jayden smiled as he closed the door.

"WOW! This place hasn't changed a bit!" Antonio grabbed his sword and took a swing at the dummy, splitting it in half. "I can fix that," Antonio blushed.

Jayden walked out to the training area, everyone just stared at him. What did Mentor say? Was Antonio in or out?

Mentor walked out after and looked and the boy. "Hello Antonio."

"Hey Ji! What's up?"

"It's MENTOR Ji to you now. Jayden and I were talking and, you are allowed to join the team."

"REALLY? Where will I sleep?"

"In Jayden room. By the way, any fooling around and you're out. Gone. Pronto. Got it?"

"Yep!"


	12. Dayu meets the rangers

**Chapter 12- Dayu meets the rangers**

All of the rangers where outside training with their new member Antonio. So far he was doing a very good job keeping up with the high standards Mentor had. Even Mentor is beginning to like Antonio.

"This is so tiring! Can we have a break Ji? Sorry, I meant Mentor Ji." Antonio ran over to the icy water Mentor was bringing them.

"Fine, but only a 30 minute break for all of you. After we will work on symbol power."

"YES!" Emily and Mike stopped training and sat down.

"So how you finding being a," Emily got cut off by the gap sensor.

"Not now!" Mike grabbed Emily's had and helped her to her feet.

"Let's go."

"Dayu! What is she doing out of the Netherworld?" Mike asked

"I don't know why but she's not hurting anyone." Jayden walked closer to Dayu who finally saw him coming.

"Well, well, well it's about time you guys arrived."

"What do you want Dayu?"

"To talk, with the red ranger."

"Talk then."

"Master Xandred wants to know what your little power symbol is. You tell me, no one will get hurt."

"Don't tell him Jayden!" Dayu stared at Emily.  
>"I am not planning on it."<p>

"Fine. We will have it your way." Dayu threw 7 cans at the ranger's feet. They all exploded into smoke. No one knew what Dayu was doing, but when all the smoke cleared a little, all that stood there was the red ranger. Everyone was gone.

"Mentor! What should I do? We need to help them!"

"Jayden, you will stay here and protect the world. Don't worry. They can fight through what Dayu is doing to them. They are strong rangers. They can find a way out."

_**AN: Please review my story guys! Thanks! xox **_


	13. Prison

**Chapter 13 – Stay strong**

Mike was beginning to wake up. He looked around him and saw that he was in a prison cell. In the cell next to him was Antonio and at the other side was Kevin. Opposite them sat Mia and Emily.

"Where are we? Guys wake up."

Kevin groaned and looked around. "Mia!"

"Kev? Where are we?" Mia frowned.

"Looks like prison," Antonio added.

"Em, Emily are you awake?" Emily sat upright against the wall.

"Yeah, is anyone injured?"

"No but soon some people will be," Dayu chuckled and walked down the stairs into the room. "So how did you guys sleep?"

"What do you want?" Emily asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm waiting for the red ranger to come rescue you. Until then, if anyone talks out of line or tries to escape, you will get punished and taught your lesson. OK?" None of the rangers spoke. They just stared at each other. "Ok then, don't talk. I don't like you either so enjoy your stay in this old prison!" Dayu stormed up the stairs. Everything was quite.

"It's been 2 days now! I can't take it! Why isn't that red ranger coming!"

"Patience Dayu, Patience. Maybe you could… send him little tokens of his friends," Master Xandred replied.

"I'm on it."

"Mentor, should I go look for them? I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"No, Jayden. How many times do I have to tell you…?"

"They are strong rangers, Xandred will not hurt them, and he wants you there! I know, you told me. I'm sorry. I won't ask any more."  
>"Good. Now go train."<p> 


	14. Stay strong

_An- Please review! Thanks xox_

**Chapter 13 – Stay Strong**

"Mike? Are you awake?"

"Em, is that you?"  
>"Mike, I'm scared. Am I ever going to get to hug you again? What is she gonna do to us?" Emily whispered.<p>

"I know. I'm scared too but we are going to have to fight through all the pain we might get here and believe in each other. Emily, the moment I get out of here is the moment I promise I will rush over to you."

"Thanks Mike."

"Night Em."

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Get up rangers! Breakfast!" Dayu threw a bowl of food to each of them. "Ok, so today rangers we are going to change things about. I am going to take one of you up the stairs with me. So who wants to come?"

Everyone glared at Dayu, except Emily.

"Yellow ranger."

"Yes?"

Dayu opened her cage and her moogers went in after Emily. She fought some of them off but eventually got grabbed by them and carried up the stairs.

"STOP! Take me! Just leave the girl alone please." Dayu turned and looked at Mike.

"You like her, a lot so I will not hurt her TOO much." Dayu walked up the stairs leaving the rangers frightened for Emily, but angry at Dayu.


	15. Torture

**Chapter 15 – Torture**

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Emily's screaming was so clear from where the rangers were.

"Make it stop! Please!" Emily's hurt was making Mike well up with tears. "DAYU! STOP HURTING HER! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Mike! Give it up man! She can't hear you! You've been trying for ages now!" Kevin shouted at Mike. He calmed down a little bit and sunk to the ground.

It lasted half a hour. Emily screamed every minute in pain. Mike couldn't take it and covered his ears.

Finally it all stopped. No more screaming, just silence.

Moogers walked down the stairs and dropped Emily in her cage, locked it and went away again.

"EMILY! EMILY!" Mike couldn't help himself from crying when he saw her. She looked so weak.

"I'mmmmm… Fineeeee…" Emily stammered.

"Em, what did they do to you?"

"Nothinggggg…"

"Emily it sure didn't sound like…" Mike stopped when he glanced at her back. There was blood dripping threw her shirt. It was like multiple lines slashed into her back. "EM! You're back."

"I knowwww… It really hurts Mike, sooo muchhhh." Emily began to cry and huddled into a ball.

"It's ok, Emily, don't worry."

"No Mike, it's really not ok. I'm cold and sore and soaking in my own blood,

"Jayden, come here, NOW." Jayden rushed into the room to see Mentor with pictures in his hand. "Look what they have done… to Emily."

"Seriously! Look at the scars, the blood, and her tears. We need to help her."

"Jayden, there's a note."

_Dear Red Ranger,_

_Your friend is going to get no medical assistance from us so help her before she loses too much blood._

_Master Xandred_

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Mentor opened it to find Dekker. He tried to close the door, but Dekker stopped him.

"Wait. I am here to help."


	16. Food

**Chapter 16 –Food **

"Wake up rangers! Food!" Dayu threw food into each ranger, except Emily.

"Dayu? Can I please have some food?" Emily whimpered.

"No you can't. Not until you leave here."

"Dayu you gave all of us food so just give the girl some food please." Mike smiled at Dayu.

"No. Never. If I give you food, your wounds will heal and I won't get to enjoy watching you in pain"  
>"She can have my food." Mike slid his cereal across to Emily but Dayu stopped it with her foot.<p>

"No sharing food." Dayu sat down and watched the rangers finish their food. No one even tried to share with Mike or Emily. "Good, you're done. Now, I need a volunteer? Anyone? Two volunteers would be even better? You will just get to come up the stairs with me." The rangers just stared at Dayu, Emily was struggling to sit upright she was in so much pain.

"No one? Ok! Moogers! I want two, your choice." The Moogers ran in and opened two cages. All of the rangers began to shout. The two unlucky rangers were soon carried up the stairs.

"Leave them alone Dayu!" Antonio screamed as the door shut.

"Ok, your plan sounds convincing, but why do you want to help us?"

"If you have all of your friends back in good health, we can finally duel." Dekker looked at Jayden. "I know where they are, I know how to help them out, why don't you trust me?"

"When will you guys go?" Mentor interrupted.

"At sunset, then the guard won't be so strong. OK?"

"Not like we have any other choice." Jayden glared at Dekker. He wasn't sure if he should trust him but he had no other help. They will just have to wait until sunset.


	17. Blood :'

**Chapter 17 – Blood**

"Dayu! Please stop! Let them down, PLEASE!" Mia pleaded and soon after heard a yelp from up the stairs.

"DAYU! THIS IS UNREAL! PLEASE LET THEM DOWN!" Today Mike wasn't worried about holding his tears back. He couldn't stop crying. He saw what happened to Emily before and it was not fair she got put up there AGAIN!

"STOP IT DAYU!" Antonio was so upset, he just joined and then 'this' happened.

After about an hour, they arrived back into 'prison'. When the moogers left Emily opened her eyes, Mike noticed she had obviously been crying.

"Kevin! What did they do to you?" Mia asked.

"Nothing compared to Em. They carved stuff into our arm. Mine says 'Boring'. That's it. It doesn't sound sore, but they used a knife and the pain was unreal. Blood was pouring out!"

"Emily, what did they write? Please?" Emily looked over at Antonio, then back at the ground.

"No." Everyone just sat there in silence, feeling so bad for the youngster. She fell asleep swimming in her blood and Kevin began to tell them.

"She couldn't stop crying. It was awful to watch. She didn't believe what was getting written but she couldn't stop them."

"What… Did they write?" Mike couldn't stop looking at Emily; she was usually so pretty when she was asleep, but today he could tell she was hurting.

"Love never happens," When Mike heard Kevin say this he knew it was his fault. Dayu saw in HIS eyes that they loved each other.

Kevin whimpered and lay down to get some sleep, he was trying to be brave, but he was crying up there as well.

All of a sudden, when the rangers were sitting down, Jayden rushed in.

"Jayden! What are you…?"  
>"Quiet! Dekker is detracting them up stairs so everyone's got to leave now." Jayden opened Mike's cell. "I have two sets of keys, you unlock the girls now."<p>

Mike ran over and quickly opened Mia's cell. Then he went to Emily's cell. Emily's whole shirt was red with blood. Her arm was cover up so he couldn't see what Dayu had written. She wasn't awake so he grabbed her and ran.

"Let's go guys!" Kevin was still losing blood but he didn't care. Mia was in his arms giving him the kiss he had been waiting for.


	18. Getting better

**Chapter 18 – Getting better**

Emily woke up cuddling in Mike's arms. She tried to turn around but her back was too sore so she stayed the way she was. The bit of movement woke Mike up.

"Hi Em, how's you?" Mike sat upright and lifted Emily around to face him.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She tried to sit up so she could kiss him but groaned in pain and lay back down.

Mike leaned down and kissed her. "Better?"

"Much."

"Good morning Emily, how are you feeling?" Mentor walked in to the room.

"Sore,"

"I know, but soon I am going to have to look at your cuts. I will let you eat first."  
>Emily glared at Mentor. She never liked medical attention.<p>

"I almost forgot! How's Kevin?"

"Mia, it's not sore anymore."  
>"Oh yeah?" Mia touched Kevin scar gently and he squealed.<p>

"MIA! That hurts!"

"Sorry! I just wanted to prove a point." Mia kissed Kevin's forehead.

"You know she was wrong, you're not in the slightest bit boring," Mia smiled at Kevin.

Kevin laughed, "I know."

"So am I allowed to go train now? I can move my legs."  
>"Not a chance am I going to let you out of this bed Mr! I pulled Mike's bed beside yours so I will be sleeping in here making sure you are ok."<p>

"What about Mike?"

"I am sure he can find somewhere else to stay Emily, cough cough, Emily." Mia giggled.

Mike lifted up the back of Emily's shirt so Mentor could examine her cuts.

"They are very deep, she needs to have stiches."

"No no no no NOT HAPPENDING!" Emily squirmed upright and looked at Mike with her big brown eyes.

"Em, come on, I know it's going to hurt but it's for the best. Don't worry, I will be right here." Mike kissed Emily's forehead and lifted her on her belly.

"Don't worry Emily, it will be over before you know it," Mentor smiled and begun stitching.


	19. another AN

Hey guys! I have no time to write this story anymore! I thought my friend was taking it over, but it has been a year and she STILL has not updated! Therefore, if anyone would like to write more to this story (I was hoping it to have around 30 chapters) If you would please message me, first to message me can use my story and write more to it! Thanks!-

Emily xox


	20. Last AN I promise!

Hey guys! Kkeyla18 is going to take over my story! Whoop whoop! I bet she is going to do such a great job! Please go to her account and see her story(but she just got it, so it might be a while until she makes her first update). Thanks and sorry for this inconvenient-

Emily :Dxxx


End file.
